


Eine Nacht in der Vergangenheit

by Jassanja



Series: Remember the Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, pre-OOTF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape erinnert sich an seine Vergangenheit und die gemachten Fehler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Nacht in der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben kurz nachdem "GOF" veröffentlicht wurde, leicht bearbeitet in 2010
> 
> Entschuldigt den etwas holprigen Stil in dieser Story, aber vor 10 Jahren war es das Beste was ich hinbekam, und ich finde es wichtig, die Story und meine Entwicklung nicht mit einem Re-Write zu verfälschen

Severus Snape hatte einen schlechten Tag, wesentlich schlechter als schlechte Tage normalerweise waren.  
Die Erstklässler die er heute zu unterrichten gehabt hatte waren schlimmer als alles was er je erlebt hatte, und das wollte bei seiner Erfahrung als Lehrer für Zaubertränke etwas heissen.  
Und dann später der Unterricht der fünften Klasse der Gryffindors und Slytherins.  
Neville Longbottom schaffte es noch immer jeden einzelnen Trank zu versauen, oder explodieren zu lassen.  
Doch heute war die Klasse so unkonzentriert gewesen, wie selten unter seinem gemässigten Blick, und noch weit aus mehr der Schüler hatte es geschafft den Wachstumstrank zu einer undefinierbaren Brühe zu verkorksen.

Ein schlechter Tag wurde noch schlechter, als Severus die grosse Halle zum Nachtessen betrat.  
An diesem Abend war der Lärmpegel noch um einiges höher gewesen, als unter normalen Umständen.  
Herzlichen Dank an die Weasley Zwillinge und ihren neusten explodierenden Kram  
.  
Kaum hatte sich Snape an die lange Tafel der Lehrer gesetzt, da wusste er auch schon, das er diesen Lärm an diesem Tag nicht ertragen konnte, so sehr er sich auch in all diesen Jahren versucht hatte daran zu gewöhnen, oder starr und kalt vor sich herzublicken und die Schüler zu ignorieren.

Seine Nerven wurden immer angespannter, und es half auch nicht, die Speisen auf seinem Teller umher zu wälzen.  
Hätte ihn jetzt jemand angesprochen, so hätte Severus diese Person, entgegen seiner aristokratisch, eleganten Art angeschrien, und die übelsten Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen.

Mit einer Bewegung erhob sich Severus, warf seinen Kollegen eine undeutliche Entschuldigung zu, und stürmte aus der grossen Halle.  
Schon im Eingangsbereich des Schlosses, wo der Lärm bereits deutlich geringer zu vernehmen war, gelang es Snape sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle zu bringen  
.  
Er trat vor das Schlossportal, in die, vom Herbstwind schon recht kühle, Dämmerung.  
Je weiter sich Severus vom Eingang des Schlosses entfernte, umso entspannter wurde er. Die Stille die zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Ländereien einhüllte beruhigte ihn.  
Er konnte einfach dem Pfad folgen ohne sich auf etwas anderes konsentrieren zu müssen, als auf die kühle Luft, die sich ihren Weg durch seine Lungen suchte, ihm die langen schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht wehte und seine erhitzte Haut wieder abkühlte.  
Sein Atem wurde tiefer und sein Herzschlaf ruhiger.

 

Er ging weiter ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu kennen, einfach nur die Stille und Einsamkeit geniessend.  
Sein Geist kannte kein Ziel  
Er wollte einfach nur gehen, immer weiter gehen

Als Severus zum ersten Mal wieder bewusst wahrnahm wo er wahr, stellte er fest, dass er das Schlossgelände verlassen hatte, und sich auf der Hauptstrasse von Hogsmeade befand.

Aus der Dämmerung war inzwischen dunkler Abend geworden, und nur wenige Schritte von dem Punkt aus, an dem er stehen geblieben war, drang einladendes Licht aus dem Gasthaus "Three Broomsticks"

 

// Eigentlich wäre es sicher nicht schlecht, diesen Tag in einem Cognac zu ertränken.  
Obwohl Snape, du alter Trottel, du weisst doch dass du dir schon vor langer Zeit geschworen hast, genau an solchen Tagen nicht mehr zu trinken, und bisher hast du dich doch auch problemlos daran halten können.  
Geh lieber zurück zum Schloss und gib ein paar von diesem beschränkten  
Gören aus der Abschlussklasse schlechte Noten in dem Test den sie gestern geschrieben haben \\\

Doch entgegen der Stimme seiner Vernunft betrat Severus das Gasthaus und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, weit ab vom Getümmel der Stammgäste.  
Rosmerta näherte sich ihrem seltenen Gast, und nahm seine Bestellung entgegen.  
Als kurze darauf der Schwenker mit dem Cognac und ein Krug Ale vor ihm  
standen, seufzte Severus auf.  
Da war er also, auf bestem Weg eine Blödheit zu begehen.

// Aber was soll's, schliesslich bin ich diesmal alleine.  
Weder Malfoy noch Karkaroff sind hier, Schlussfolgerung, diesmal wird es  
nicht als Desaster enden.\\\

Mit diesen Gedanken griff er sich den Cognac und leerte den Schwenker.  
Der Alkohol brannte in Snapes Kehle, doch die folgende Wärme nahm ihm  
die Anspannung, die sich wieder auf ihn gelegt hatte seit er im Gasthaus sass.

Und Severus erlaubte seinen Erinnerungen jetzt auch ihn zu überfluten.

~*~*~*~

Severus sass in einem Lokal in Nockturn Ally zwischen Lucius Malfoy und  
Igor Karkaroff gequetscht auf einer unbequemen Holzbank.

Igors Hand lag auf seinem Oberschenkel und strahle eine angenehme Wärme  
aus, und ohne Bedenken nahm Snape das Glas Bier an das Lucius ihm zuschob, unfähig sich zu erinnern das wievielte es denn an diesem Abend bereits war.

Das schummrige Gefühl, das sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, liess den Alk und die Küsse von Lucius nur noch besser schmecken.

"Sev, Igor und ich, wir haben eine Erfahrung gemacht die wir gerne mit  
dir teilen würden," und wieder dränge Malfoy seine Lippen gegen jene von  
Snape, bevor er weiter sprach. "Teile mit uns deine dunkelsten Wünsche,  
lass deine dunkelsten Phantasien wahr werden. Teile Macht mit uns, und  
wir werden unser Bett mit dir teilen."

Noch während Lucius sprach rutschte Igors Hand höher auf Sev's Schenkel und streichelte ihm über die enger werdende Hose.

~*~*~*~

// Ja, verflucht seien Malfoy und Karkaroff  
Hätten die nie angefangen mich so unverfroren zu allem, Alk, Macht, Einfluss und Sex, zu  
verführen, wäre der ganze Scheiss nie passiert, und mein Leben wesentlich besser gewesen.  
Aber nein, ich musste ihnen ja verfallen. Ich war es, der zu naiv war und ihnen glaubte und folgte, der sich verführen liess.

Also, verflucht seist du selbst Snape.

Zu spät hast du bemerkt,, dass dein Seelenfrieden, dein Gewissen, und deine Unschuld der Preis sein würde, für die Macht die sie dir versprachen.  
Und fürs Bett hattest du sicher auch sonst jemanden gefunden.\\\

Seine langen Finger legten sich um den Krug vor ihm, und drehten ihn gedankenverloren in diese und jene Richtung bevor er ihn hob und trank.  
Als der Krug wieder auf der Tischplatte stand, kehrten die Erinnerung an jene Nacht vor bald zwei Jahrzehnten zurück, und wieder versank er ihn ihnen, während er in sein Bier starrte.

~*~*~*~

"Zeit zu gehen, erst die Ehre, dann das Vergnügen", forderte Lucius seine beiden Begleiter auf.

Severus schleppte sich aus dem Lokal. Warum fiel ihm das nur so schwer, während es schien, als habe der Alkohol auf Igor und Lucius keine Wirkung gehabt.  
Aber solange Karkaroffs Arm um seine Tallie geschlungen blieb, schaffte Snape es, sich halbwegs gerade zu halten.

Die schwüle Augustnacht brachte Snape auch keinen klareren Kopf, und so blieb er gegen Igor gestützt, als Lucius den Befehl gab, dass sie ihm beim Desapparieren folgen sollten.

Lucius war bereits verschwunden, und Snape sollte folgen, doch er konnte sich nicht genügend konzentrieren. Karkaroff beobachtete seine erfolglosen Versuche bevor er beide Arme fester um Snape legte, und ihn näher an sich zog.

"Versuche es nicht weiter, küsse mich einfach nur."

Snape folgte der Aufforderung, und umschloss mit seinen Lippen Karkaroff's Mund, und liess seine Zunge durch die einladend geöffneten Lippen gleiten, um ihn zu küssen.  
Igor erwidere den Kuss, und als der Kuss nach einigen Momenten endete fand sich Severus an Igor's Seite in einem Wald wieder.

Ein amüsiertes, helles Lachen liess Snape Malfoy bemerken, der einige Meter hinter ihm stand.

"Soso, schon jenseits der Fähigkeit zum Apparieren oder wolltest du einfach die Gunst der Stunde nützen, in der Hoffnung, dass Igor sich darauf besinnen würde, dass man jemanden mit sich apparieren lassen kann, wenn sich dieser sich voll auf den apparierenden Körper konsentriert?  
Hättest doch einfach ein Wort sagen müssen, dass du ihn küssen möchtest, ich glaube kaum, dass er dir diesen Wunsch abgeschlagen hätte."

"Spotte nicht rum, sag mir lieber, wieso wir hier sind, Malfoy", der aufflammend Zorn auf Malfoy wirkte ernüchternd.

"Nicht so aufbrausend, meine Schönheit, du weisst doch, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dass du heute Nacht die Macht erhalten wirst deine wildesten Phantasien ausleben zu können." Malfoy's Finger glitten durch Snape's Haare und es war an ihm Severus zu küssen.

"Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt, und Igor hat vorhin die Gunst genützt, denn wer möchte dich nicht küssen wollen, meine Schönheit?  
Nur noch Augenblicke und du bekommst dein Geschenk"

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, Severus liess sich von ihnen beruhigen und einlullen.

Lucius legte seine Arme um Severus und führte seine Begleiter einen Pfad entlang, der einige hundert Meter später auf eine Lichtung führte.  
Snape erkannte im fahlen Licht des Mondes mehrere dunkle Gestalten in einem Halbkreis.  
Hätte er Lucius Hand nicht beruhigend auf seinem Rücken gefühlt, wäre Snape erschrocken als er erkannte wer vor diesen Gestalten stand und nun auf sie zukam.

Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich.

"Lucius, mein gewiefter Freund, bringst du mir da etwa das angekündigte neue Familienmitglied mit?  
Das Zaubertrank Talent, dass du mir versprochen hast?"

Lucius fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie, und küsste dessen Umhang. Karkaroff folgte seinem Beispiel, während Malfoy sprach.

"Ja, mein Lord, ich darf vorstellen, Severus Snape, seit einigen Wochen Meister der Zaubertränke, erster Klasse.  
Des weiteren weiss er nicht nur alles über dunkle Magie, er beherrscht sie auch ausgezeichnet.  
Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in seine Freundschaft, Loyalität, und sein Können, deshalb möchte ich bitten, mein Lord, ihn in unseren Kreis aufzunehmen, er wird treue Dienste leisten."

"Lucius, du hältst dein Versprechen, und bringst mir ein Talent, in dass du viel Vertrauen legst.  
Doch ich frage mich, ist er dieses Vertrauen auch wert?  
Ist er stark genug, um die Ehre zu erhalten ein Death Eater sein zu dürfen?"  
Voldemort wandte sich von Malfoy ab, und musterte Snape.

"Wir werden sehen,", Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, und richtet ihn gegen Severus. "Crucio!"

Unter unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen stürzte Severus auf den harten Waldboden.  
Hinter seinen Augen funkelten stechende Farben, und nahmen ihm die Sicht, jede Muskelfaser in seinem Körper schien zu reissen.  
Doch weder Voldemort, noch Malfoy oder einer der anderen Death Eater schien seine Schreie zu bemerken. Meter entfernt standen sie, und besprachen den nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung, als gäbe es nichts normaleres als die Weltherrschaft zu planen, während ein Mann in ihrer Mitte unter wahnsinnigem Schmerz schrie.

Einige Zeit später, als die Meisten der Death Eater bereits desappariert hatten um in dieser Nacht noch etwas Spass zu haben, nahm Voldemort den Fluch von Snape.  
"Er lebt noch", meinte der dunkle Lord trocken. "Ja, Lucius, du hast wieder einmal bewiesen, dass du eine Gabe dafür hast, zu erkennen, wer stark genug ist, um mir gute Dienste zu erweisen.  
Eine angebrachte Belohnung wird dir zukommen, sollte sich unser Freund entschliessen, ein Familienmitglied zu werden"

Ein Schwank mit seinem Zauberstab, und Voldemort brachte Snape dazu wieder auf zwei Beinen stehen zu können.

"Severus, mein Freund. nicht viele überleben und behalten ihren Verstand, nachdem sie so lange dem  
Cruciatus Fluch ausgeliefert waren. Du bist stark und stolz und hast Talente, die ich in meinem Dienst gut gebrauchen könnte.  
Wäre doch schade, solche Talente zu verschwenden, nicht wahr?  
Wie so oft im Leben hast du die Wahl.  
Trete als Death Eater unter meinen Dienst, und du wirst vom mir belohnt, in einem Mass jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft.  
Lord Voldemort garantiert dir, freie Hand bei deinen Studien der Zaubertränke, und du wirst alles erhalten, was du brauchst, und sei das Indigret für einen Trank noch so schwer zu beschaffen.  
Lerne mehr über die praktische Anwendung der dunklen Magie, und dir werden jederzeit einige Muggel zum üben bereitstehen.  
Die zweite Wahlmöglichkeit, die sich dir öffnet, wäre das grosszügige Angebot Lord Voldemorts abzuschlagen, was allerdings deinen augenblicklichen Tod bedeuten würde.  
Ich warte auf deine Entscheidung"

Snape's Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Alle Macht die er je haben wollte, lag in greifbarer Nähe.  
Ueberall hörte man es nur flüstern, dass die Death Eater schwache Zauberer seien, die Voldemort aufs Wort gehorchen müssten, nie hatte er gehört, dass Voldemort ihnen so viel Macht zu kommen liess, dass sie ihre Talente erweitern konnten, ihre Leidenschaften auszuleben vermochten.

Seine Entscheidung war im Nu getroffen. Severus fiel auf die Knie  
"Mein Lord, ich nehme Euer grosszügiges Angebot an. Ich bitte um Aufnahme in den Kreis eurer Death Eater."

~*~*~*~

Severus leerte den Bierkrug, obschon das Bier bereits schall schmeckte. Danach liess er seinen Blick durch das Lokal schweifen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass ihn niemand beachtete.

Der Hogwarts Professor war in Hogsmeade dafür bekannt, dass er nicht nur zu seinen Schülern kalt und abweisend war, sondern sich auch nicht mit den Dorfbewohnern einliess.  
Er war nur selten im Städtchen anzutreffen, und wenn, dann weil er eine dringende Besorgung zu machen hatte.  
Und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Hogwartslehrern liess er sich höchstens ein oder zweimal im Jahr im Gasthaus blicken, und selbst dann sass er in der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke.

Früher hatten einige Leute versucht ihn anzusprechen, Gespräche mit ihm zu beginnen, doch diese Bemühungen waren schnell im Sande verlaufen, als jeder der es wagte den Professor anzusprechen nur vernichtende Blicke und ein verachtendes Schnauben erntete.  
Längst versuchte niemand mehr, Snape in Small Talk zu verwickeln.

Selbst Rosmerta näherte sich ihm nur zögernd, so wie jetzt, um ihm seinen leeren Bierkrug gegen einen vollen zu tauschen.  
Severus nahm es nur mit einem kurzen Nicken zur Kenntniss, denn er war schon wieder tief in Erinnerungen versunken.

~*~*~*~

Sein Arm war bis zum Ellenbogen in einer Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser versenkt, und dennoch fühlte er sich an, als wurde er eher in einem Feuer stecken.  
Das Glühen unter seiner Haut, liess die Schmerzen, die die Nachwirkung vom Cruciatus Fluch darstellten, so harmlos erscheinen, als wären sie ein Mückenstich.

"Komm meine Schönheit, verbringe den Rest der Nacht nicht mit dem Arm im Wasser, wenn es andere Dinge gibt, die du damit machen könntest.  
Das glühende Gefühl wird noch einige Tage andauern, bevor sich dein Nervensystem daran gewöhnt hat, mit unserem Lord und unseren Gefährten verbunden zu sein.  
In der Zwischenzeit können Igor und ich dich etwas ablenken."

Lucius hob Severus den Arm aus dem Wasser, und betrachtete das eingebrannte Signet auf dem Arm, bevor er es küsste.

"Seit Tagen habe ich darauf gewartet, und es ist schöner als in jeder meiner Phantasien.  
Severus, das Mal unterstreicht deine Schönheit noch weiter, es macht deinen Arm zu einem Anblick von Perfektion."

Lucius führte Severus zu dem grossen Bett im Hauptschlafgemach von Malfoy Manor, dem grossen Anwesen, dass Lucius nach dem Tod seiner Eltern vor zwei Jahren geerbt hatte.  
Igor sass bereits auf der Bettkante, und sorgte dafür, dass die Weingläser nicht leer blieben.

Die Zeremonie, bei der Lord Voldemort Severus das Dark Mark unter die Haut brannte, war erst vor einer Stunde gewesen, und Lucius war der Meinung, man müsste eine private kleine Feier veranstalten, jetzt wo Severus offiziell ein Death Eater war

Als Severus neben Igor auf dem Bett sass, und sein geleertes Glas an Lucius reichte, damit dieser es auf den Beistelltisch stellen konnte, fühlte er, wie dank dem Wein, der Schmerz nachliess, und das schummerige Gefühl zurückkehrte, dass ihn schon fast die ganze Nacht begleitet hatte.  
Als Igor ihn nach hinten in die Kissen schubste, und ihn küsste, war der Schmerz fürs erste vergessen.

~*~*~*~

Severus leerte den zweiten Bierkrug mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

// Wie konnte ich nur je so dumm sein, zu glauben, dass diese beiden Monster mir jemals mit ernst gemeinter Besorgnis und Zärtlichkeit entgegen kommen würden.  
Wie hatte ich nur den Ruf vergessen können, den Lucius noch zu seiner Schulzeit hatte. \\\

Und ein weiterer Bierkrug brachte ihn zurück in seine Erinnerungen

~*~*~*~

Lucius und Igor hatten sich zu ihm gelegt, längst waren alle Kleider auf dem teuren Teppich vor dem Bett gelandet.

Severus versank in den tiefen Decken, und betrachtete wohlig den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, zwischen Igor und Lucius, den die beiden kurz darauf nur unterbrachen um ihn mit ihm zu teilen.  
Igors Hände und Lucius Küsse, Versprechen die keiner Worte bedurften.

Der Schmerz in seinem Unterarm war Nebensache, erst recht, da Lucius genau diesen Quadratzentimetern die meiste Aufmerksamkeit zukommen liess.  
Malfoys Körper drängte sich näher an Severus Seite, so dass es diesem nicht entgehen konnte, wie erregt Lucius war, als er seinen Arm gegen jenen von Snape drückte bis sich beide Male berührten.

"Schönheit," der heisse Atem Malfoys streifte das Ohr, den Hals von Severus, "unter dem Dark Mark sind wir vereint, auf ewig"

Igors Hand war wieder auf seinem Oberschenkel zu fühlen, und sie suchte sich wieder ihren Weg zu seiner Erektion. Snape konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Igors Hand sich um ihn schloss, und Malfoy ebenfalls Anstalten machte Igor in seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Seine Finger fanden jene Stellen, die nicht von Igors Faust umschlossen waren, die sich nun langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Lucius küsste Severus, tief und leidenschaftlich. Als Lucius den Kuss brach, rangen beide Männer nach Atem.

Lucius wandte sich an Karkaroff:  
"Igor, ich verstehe ja, dass du unserem Freund hier ein besonderes Willkommensgeschenk machen willst, aber doch bitte nicht so ungeduldig", und mit diesen Worten schon er Igors Hand beiseite, auf seinen eigenen Bauch, "wir wollen doch nicht alles so schnell beenden, und ausserdem bin ich auch noch da"

"Sorry," Igor strich mit seiner Hand über Lucius Bauch tiefer während er Severus in den Hals biss.  
Snape und Malfoy stöhnten, der eine aus Lust, der andere in lustvollem Schmerz.

Severus Hände krallten sich in Igors Schultern, wo sie blutige Kratzer hinterliessen.

Malfoy lächelte amüsiert. "Soso, die Schönheit liebt es blutig, das gefällt mir, das gefällt mir ja so sehr."  
Lucius liess jetzt nicht mehr von der bisherigen gefühlvollen Leidenschaft durchscheinen.

Seine Lippen legten sich um Snapes Brustwarzen, und brutal biss er zu. Snape versuchte sich Malfoy zu entziehen doch an der anderen Seite stiess er an Karkaroffs Körper, der nicht nachgab, sondern sich noch näher an ihn drückte.  
Karkaroffs schob sich nicht gerade sanft in ihn doch zumindest liess Lucius von seiner Brust ab.

Und auch der Schmerz in seinem Hintern wandelte sich zu einem lustvollen Gefühl.  
Und auch als das Messer in Malfoy's Hand seine Haut gnadenlos durchtrennte, und Ströme von Blut über seinen Rücken zu fliessen schienen, wurde seine Lust nicht unterbrochen sondern nur noch verstärkt.

~*~*~*~

Severus versuchte ein verächtliches Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm auch beinahe gelang, nur dass es zu einem Schnauben wurde.

// Einfältiger Bastard, der du bist, Snape.  
Hättest es nie zugegeben, aber du wolltest es doch auf die brutale Art, und genauso hast du es bekommen. Das Malfoy und Karkaroff auch so vorgegangen wären, wenn es mir so nicht gefallen hätte steht ausser Frage. \\\

Snape konnte es nicht abstreiten, Malfoy war in all den Jahren immer der erste gewesen wenn es darum ging Muggel zu foltern oder zu vergewaltigen.  
Und Karkaroff war ihm stets gefolgt wie ein Hündchen.

// Ja, Igor, du warst schwach, schwach und feige, schon immer warst du zu einfach zu manipulieren, und Lucius hat dieses Spiel zu gut beherrscht. Selbst ich habe dich oft genug manipuliert, doch mir hast du  
nie vertraut wie du Malfoy vertraut hast. Selbst dann nicht, als ich dich noch retten wollte, vor der Rache Voldemorts und der Death Eater für deinen Verrat.

Verdammt, ich wäre selber fast aufgeflogen bei diesem Versuch.

Zu gut kannte dich Lucius, einfach warst du zu finden, einfach zu foltern, einfach war es Informationen aus dir raus zu bekommen, zueinfach für Malfoy.  
Wäre ich gestern auch nur zehn Minuten später in Malfoy Manor eingetroffen, und ich wäre entlarvt gewesen.

Voldemort meinte später ich wäre zu aufbrausend und zu gnädig mit dir gewesen, er hätte dich noch wochenlang gefangen halten können, dass du noch mehr unter Malfoys Folter ausgeplaudert hättest, was er hätte brauchen können.

Und genau deshalb musste ich den tötenden Fluch gegen dich aussprechen.

Es war keine Gnade die ich walten liess, es war purer Selbstschutz. Ein weiterer Tag unter der Folter der Death Eater und du hättest ihnen erzählt, was du über mich wusstest, und ich hätte dein Schicksal als Verräter geteilt.

Malfoy mag keine Muggel, doch noch weniger mag er Verräter, und jene quält er mit noch mehr Hingabe.\\\

Snape bestellte bei Rosmerta noch einen Cognac und mit dessen brennendem Geschmack, wurde Snape umso mehr bewusst das er sich nicht einmal vorstellen wollte zu was Lucius Malfoy im Stande wäre, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass Snape der Verräter war dessen Existenz sich Voldemort  
immer sicherer wurde.

Zu lebhaft war noch die Erinnerung an die Erfahrung, zu welchen Foltermethoden Lucius fähig war wenn die Folter aus Leidenschaft und Anziehung heraus erfolgte, und er hatte kein Bedürfnis in Erfahrung zu bringen wie es sich anfühlen musste Malfoy ausgeliefert zu sein wenn dieser aus Hass und Verachtung folterte.

~*~*~*~

Es ging auf Mittag zu, als Severus in Malfoy Manor erwachte.

Er wusste nicht genau ob das vom Dark Mark verursachte Brennen etwas nachgelassen hatte oder ob die Wunden, die Malfoy verursacht hatte einfach noch stärker brannten, als Lord Voldemorts Fluch unter seiner Haut.

Keine Spur von Lucius oder Igor, nur die weissen Laken, die nun grosse, dunkle Flecken von seinem Blut, aufwiesen.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich von den Laken zu befreien die an seiner Haut klebten, doch er schaffte  
es nicht ohne das die Schnitte in seiner Haut wieder aufrissen, und frisches Blut die Laken weiter durchtränkte.

Geschwächt durch den Blutverlust, einem ausgeprägtem Kater und dem Kampf den sein Körper gegen die Influenz von Voldemorts Macht führte verliess Severus Malfoy Manor, die leise Stimme ignorierend, die ihm sagte, dass er die Entscheidungen dieser Nacht noch bitter bereuen würde.

~*~*~*~

Er hatte längst aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie oft sich die Ereignisse wiederholten.  
Der stechende Schmerz in seinem Arm  
Das apparieren an der Seite des dunklen Lords  
Endlose Pläne wie Voldemort die Welt der Zauberer unterdrücken wollte.  
Unzählige Morde und Anschläge auf Zauberer, unzählige gequälte Muggel  
Immer gefolgt von privaten Feiern auf Malfoy Manor, als leidenschaftlicher Sex getarnte Folter durch Malfoy und dessen Schosshündchen Karkaroff.  
Erwachen in einem Bett, dessen Laken von seinem eigenen Blut durchtränkt waren.  
Solange bis er die Stimme nicht weiter ignorieren konnte, und beschloss dem ein Ende zu setzten.

Er würde sich nicht weiter von Lucius Malfoy manipulieren lassen, er würde mit dem trinken aufhören, und er würde die Death Eater verlassen, auch wenn dies bedeuten würde, dass er über seinen Stolz hinweg sehen musste und sich an den Einzigen wenden musste der ihm dabei helfen  
könnte.

Noch am selben Tag suchte Severus Albus Dumbledore auf.

~*~*~*~

Nach einem weiteren Cognac bemerkte Snape das schummrige Gefühl, dass ihm deutlich zeigte, dass es Zeit war, das Gasthaus zu verlassen, in seine Kerker in Hogwarts zurückzukehren, und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Wenn auch nicht für immer, so doch zumindest bis zu seinem nächsten Auftrag als Spion unter den Death Eatern und als Spielzeug in Lucius Malfoys Händen


End file.
